1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image generation apparatus for generating a moving image and a method for generating a moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In moving image photography, panning which refers to shooting while moving a camera vertically and horizontally is sometimes performed. During panning, a camera may fluctuate due to the shaking of the hands at the time of moving the camera. It is therefore difficult to shoot as the user intends. In order to prevent fluctuation of the camera, panning may be performed by attaching a camera to a tripod or an electric pan head. However, bringing a tripod or a pan head imposes inconvenience to the user. Further, while using a tripod or a pan head suppresses fluctuation of a camera, frictional resistance of the tripod or the pan head makes it difficult for the user to vary the shooting direction of the camera with a velocity and an acceleration so as to obtain a smooth panning effect. In order to solve such a problem, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-115323 has been proposed. In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-115323, during shooting of a moving image while panning a camera, the panning velocity of the acquired moving image is compensated for so as to approximate the referential panning velocity, based on the comparison result between the actual panning velocity of the camera and the referential panning velocity.